tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
2nd Glorious Army
Þier Glorreikministerium fyr Grieg ond þier Volksmilitarisierung (literally "the Glorious/Imperial-Ministry for War and the People's-Militarization," but usually just the "Ministry of War") or the Second Glorious Army (Reyshi: þier Zweiten Glorreik'''-'''Heer), sometimes disparaginly called the Reyshi Horde, was one of the ministries of the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory, along with the Ministry of Propaganda, the Ministry of Health, the Ministry of Land and Life, the Ministry of Food, the Ministry of Justice, and the Ministry of Magicks. It was the magickal military of the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory intended as a successor to the Glorious Army of the first Rainish Magickal Glory. The 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory was an evil alliance and state made up Reynlenn with its Reyshi Kingdom, the City of Foe-Breakers with its Mountain Kingdom of Foe-Breakers, and Ninety-Nine-Thousandtowers with its Thousandtowers Territory. Overseen by the Reyshi office of þier Hellseher or the Eyes-&-Ears of Reynlenn, there were five branches to the Glorious Army, confusingly named the 1st Branch of the Warwyzards (Reyshi: Zauberer Soldaten), 2nd Branch of the Footsoldiers (Reyshi: Fußoldaten), 4th Branch (rather than 3rd Branch) of Marines, 5th Branch of Undersea Wyzards (often shortened to U-Wyzards or just Triple U, Reyshi: Unterseezaubereren, shortened to U-Zaubereren), and 6th Branch of the Hellseers or Secret Military Police (Reyshi: Hellseheren or "clairvoyants"). Branches: Footsoldiers: The footsoldiers or "Lockstep Footsoldiers" were by far the largest part of the military, but were often seen as a backup force to the warwyzards. Their inclusion in the army was justified with the rhetoric that even Magielosenmunen or "magicklessmen" of the Queen's Race (Anasia's Race) were in every way superior to the members of other races. Footsoldiers and warwyzards were grouped into large regiments made up from fighting men all belonging to a certain area. The 18th Regiment originated in large part from in and around the City of Miel. The 31st Regiment (there were in fact only about nine regiments) from Niegetland contained most of the famous soldiers, and warwyzards, including its second and third most popular wyzard squads. Warwyzards: Warwyzards were grouped into squads, which would be given elaborate costumes, ranks, heraldry, nicknames, and squad names, allowing them to be used as shock troops. Especially well-known squads were very popular in the Glory, and fans would donate to the government in their name. The most famous squads were the Dragoonlyches, followed by the Storm's Front, and the Cross Bearers. Stormlyches: The highest-ranked warwyzards were the Stormlyches, who were not members of a squad, but rather the most elite, dangerous, and qualified warrior wyzards living in the Glory. They were often considered a branch of the military in their own right, and in declaring them renegade, Ristterman Doralth labeled them the "traitorous 3rd Branch of the Army." Marines: The marines were elite foot soldiers plucked up to run u-boats, which would be used to disrupt shipping lanes in the Anasic Great-Sea, and Sayerthenner Sea. A high number of u-boats turned to piracy in the immediate aftermath of the war. U-Wyzards: The U-Wyzards were the smallest branch of the military, and were for the most part specialized water wyzards, who would be assigned to u-boats to help in running them, and to act something like air marshals by defending the ship in case of an attack. Hellseers: The Hellseers were the all-female secret military police who oversaw the daily functions of the Glory, and ran the extermination camps used in the Iksasfear. They instilled fear and awe into the people, and junior officers ran the specialized schools for the recruitment of youth into the military. Most higher-ranked officers had strong psychic abilities, which at this point in time were not really understood as being somewhat separate and only related to magickal abilities. The leader of the Hellseers was the Eyes-&-Ears of Reynlenn, an unknown person presumed to be a man (in actuality a woman, Polly Doralth, the wife of Ristterman Doralth) sometimes called just the Hellseer or the Clairvoyant. The Hellseer was the highest-ranked member of the military, and answered to no one. She could even order the Stormlyches, and the Glorious Ministers when it came to certain matters of war. Category:Organizations Category:1st Great War Category:Military History Category:History